Olympia
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Join Mortal Hades when he goes to Olmpia Prep school there will be love, jealously and danger, Will he get the love of his life or will his crushes girl have other plans. Poseidon/Hades OOC..kinda also horrible at summerarys! No percy and friends!
1. Chapter 1

Olympia.

By Poseidon/Hades1

Poseidon/Hades

One shot: Apollo/Hades

* * *

Olympia was a well known Prep school it was in the out skirt of new york, it was built in 1885 buy a unknown writer. It had high quality staff and it had winning sport teams. It was also the school for rich kids and talented ones. And if you weren't rich you wouldn't fit in. Like Jonny Mason he wasn't rich so every day he would be tossed in the trash can by the foot ball jocks.

There is one sixteen year old named Hades Grande the son of Kronos Grande, Younger brother of Hestia Grande and older brother of Zeus Grande. He was a loner at his public school he always wanted to go to Olympia because he was very talented but never had the guts to go up and sing. He was always called Emo by mostly everyone at school. Hades sat on his bed in there one floor apartment listening to Evanescence and sketching some thing. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a smooth Italian voice. Hades was Italian on his fathers side. His mother who left them and left them nothing but a house and a car.

"It's me your father." Kronos said. Hades got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Kronos stood there smiling at his son. Kronos was a tall guy he was six-foot nine. He had long shoulder length jet black hair like Hades. He wore a white shirt and some jeans. "Hades I need to talk to you, your sister, and your brother." He walked out the door and Hades followed. They walked into the kitchen and saw Zeus there writing something. Zeus looked up and tilted his head. Hestia was texting some one and looked up when Kronos cleared his throat. Hades and Kronos sat down.

"What's wrong father?" Zeus asked. Kronos smiled and held his hands together.

"We have a situation. We don't have enough money to let you guys go to Olympia this year." He said. Hestia shot up.

"What but father I want to go I want to meet new friends instead of going to a public school!" Hestia shouted. Hades closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"It's fine father we can go to a public school for now until we have enough money." Hades said voice shaking . Kronos grabbed his hand and he opened his eyes.

"Hades I will try and make enough money I am already looking for another job." Kronos said. Hades leaned his head on his fathers shoulder.

"Dad you already are pushing two jobs already dad If you keep on doing this you will have a heart attack." Hades said.

"Yeah dad Hestia, Hades, and me can go find jobs." Zeus said. He grabbed his papers and stacked them on the table. "I can be a dog walker."

"Yeah! And I can be a babysitter." Hestia said and started mumbling about cute babies. Hades turned to his father.

"I can see if they have an opening at the fish and wear the pay a lot for four pound fish." Hades said. Hestia smirked and leaned over the table ruffling Hades hair.

"Awww Hades just wants to work there because of Poseidon that hot surfer guy that goes to Olympia Prep." Hestia said. Hades glared at her.

"No that is not it we need the money." Hades said and crossed his arms. Kronos laughed.

"And how do you know this Hestia?" He asked. Hestia blushed and taped her fingers together.

"Me and my friends might have stalked him…Besides you wouldn't stand a chance everyone wants him and he has a girlfriend you know that snotty rich girl Amphitrite." Hestia said. Hades sighed and rolled his eyes. Kronos ruffled his hair and got up.

"Okay you guys can go and find your jobs while I cook dinner." Kronos said. They all walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Okay I will drive you first Hades to Fish and Wear." Hestia said and grabbed her car keys. Hades nodded and they walked out the apartment door. Hestia unlocked the door to her green Camaro. If you are wondering why she got one was because she won it at the state fair. They drove down twenty-seventh street and turned right at Ohio drive. Hestia parked at in the lot and Hades got out of the car.

"You be good now you hear…and don't try and molest him." Hestia smirked. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Why should you worry he's straight." Hades said.

"No one is one hundred Percent straight." Hestia said. Zeus made a panic squeal.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Nothing worry wart." She said and rolled the window up. Hades laughed and turned around. He inhaled and blew it out.

"Here goes nothing." He said. Hades walked down the murky path to the shop. He looked down and saw fish swimming around. He sighed in disgust. He wasn't paying attention and he slipped on a dead fish luckily someone caught him. Hades looked up and he was in the arms of Poseidon Waterly. Poseidon was a tan guy he was well built. He had shoulder length blonde hair and he had sea green eyes. He was wearing his work shirt that was tight on him and showed his perfect muscles his name tag said

_Poseidon W. _Poseidon looked down and helped him stand back up.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a baritone voice. Hades shivered and shook his head.

"Ya I was wondering if you have a job opening." Hades said. Poseidon nodded.

"Yeah but you are going to have to talk to my father he is over there getting the fish out of the net." Poseidon said and pointed to a white haired guy wearing the same thing as Poseidon. Hades nodded and walked off. Hades walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. The guy looked up and pushed his glasses back up. He looked at Hades with those green eyes and got up.

"Can I help you young sir." He said and took his gloves off and sticking them in his pocket. Hades nodded and scratched his arm.

"I was wondering if you have a job opening." Hades said. The guy gave a bearded smile.

"Why sure I do sonny come with me and I can get you your uniform." He said. They walked into the shop and the guy walked into his office. Hades walked around and looked at all the bait. He sighed and turned around only to find Poseidon standing there with his arms crossed.

"So I see you got accepted." He said. Hades nodded and looked up. He saw bats up there sleeping. He pointed up.

"Why is there bats in here?" He asked. Poseidon smirked and clicked his tongue.

"We breed them more bats the better the environment." Poseidon said. "Don't worry their in an enclosed cage." Poseidon walked near Hades. "Why are you here If you hate it that much." Hades looked at him and rolled his midnight blue eyes.

"I need a job and I heard they give you a lot of money." Hades said and crossed his arms. Poseidon smirked and ruffled Hades hair.

"You got that right kid but you only get paid big bucks if you catch a four or three pound fish maybe six if you get lucky and that is a lot for a femine guy." Poseidon said. Hades rolled his eyes. The boss came out and gave Hades his work shirt.

"Okay sonny this is your shirt wear it everyday when you come to work even if it is dirty. Now I need your name." He said. Hades flipped his bangs out of his eyes and nodded.

"My name is Hades Grande." He said. The guys eyes got wide and he smiled.

"Son of Kronos Grande?" He asked. Hades nodded. "Well Hades we used to be real good friends whatever happened to him?" Hades looked at him.

"Well things happen he has two other kids, mom walked out on us, we need money or I won't be able to go to Olympia." Hades said and looked down shifting to the other foot. The guy sighed.

"I knew that girl was no good. She always wanted the best and she was a stupid gold digger. Kronos could have found better but he fell for Kathy McBrine. Another victim of her dark love." He said. He smiled at me. "If you guys ever need a place to stay then you can always contact me. " He said. He grabbed his business card. Poseidon chuckled behind Hades and shook his head. The guy gave him the card it said.

_Oceanus Waterly._

_22 Ohio street. Fish and Wear._

_Number: (405)-334-0000_

_If you need a fishin but you don't have nothin to wear come down to fish and wear._

_Doesn't actually sell clothes you need to bring your own fish and you will get paid._

_The fishing equipment is 20.00 or 50.00 no more no less._

_Save money live better fish and wear!_

he stared at the card and shook his head. He now figured out how people made big bucks in new york. Oceanus chuckled and gave Hades a friendly punch.

"That is how we do business in New York." He said and winked at him. Hades laughed and put the card in his pocket. "That card is water proof so if you fall in the water it won't get harmed." He looked at Poseidon and Poseidon chuckled nervously. Hades nodded and went into the changing room. He took his shirt off and grabbed the other one. He sighed and slipped it on over his body he smoothed it out and took his hair out of the shirt. He walked out of the changing room and walked to Oceanus and Poseidon who was blushing furiously. Oceanus chuckled and handed Hades some gloves and a bucket.

"First job is you have to catch some fish Poseidon will help you with that and make sure you don't fall in." Oceanus said and patted his back. Hades laughed nervously and let Poseidon lead him out. They walked to the edge of the ledge and sat on their knees.

"First you put your gloves on." He said. And put the yellow gloves on Hades followed. "Next you stick your hands in the water and grab the fish then you put them in the bucket and go into the shop and weigh them." Poseidon chuckled at Hades face.

"Disgusting." Hades muttered. Poseidon chuckled and dipped his hands into the green water and grabbed a huge fish. It started flopping and got water on Hades. He screamed and back away whining because a fish got him wet. Poseidon laughed but lost hold of the fish and it landed on Hades. He started screaming and threw the fish onto Poseidon. Poseidon grabbed the fish and put it in the bucket. Hades started kicking his legs and he crossed his arms. "Yuck I'm covered in fish grime."

On the steps of the shop Oceanus was laughing and sipping his cup of coffee. He watched as Poseidon threw water on Hades and making him panic. He shook his head and got up walking up the steps and into the shop. Hades pushed Poseidon and he fell on top of him. Poseidon looked down and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. Hades blushed and Poseidon leaned down then stopped midway when he heard a high Perky voice. They looked to the right and saw a tall slim girl. She was wearing short shorts and a belly shirt. Her hair was curled and she walked over to them. She helped Poseidon up and hugged him not bothering to take a second look at Hades.

"I missed you baby can't wait till school starts." She said in a voice that possibly made an avalanche in the Himalayas. Poseidon hugged her back and let go. She gave him a questioned look and he reached down and helped Hades up. Poseidon put his arm around

"Sweetie this is Hades a new worker we were trying to catch fish till you interrupted." He said grimly. The girl glared at Hades and crossed her arms.

"I bet you guys were 'Working' because when I walked up you looked like you were doing more than working." She said. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Amphitrite you can't be jealous of Hades can you he is just a worker and a new friend nothing more nothing less." He said and hugged Amphitrite. She smiled and hugged him glaring at Hades.

"You're right babe I was wrong you should enjoy your friends." She said and got out from the embrace. She slid her finger down his chest. "I am thirsty can you go get me some coffee." Poseidon nodded and walked back into the shop. Amphitrite turned toward Hades and crossed her arms. "Stay away from Poseidon Hun or you are going to have some problems." She smirked and got closer to him making him back up till his feet were hanging off the edge.

"I..I wasn't doing anything we were just working." He said and rubbed his arms. Amphitrite rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt.

"Yeah like that was working I saw you guys almost kissing so stay away from him." She said. Hades looked at her with fear. He was always weak and anyone can take him even a bitchy rich kid.

In the shop Oceanus was making some coffee for Amphitrite. Poseidon crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"I don't like her." Oceanus said and scratched his beard. Poseidon sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Amphitrite is a nice girl she is rich and her dad has a huge company that can get me a job." Poseidon said. Oceanus sighed and walked over to his son. Poseidon looked at him.

"Do you really need a snotty girl to get you a job son you have talent you can go and be a Marine Biologist without her help just do what is right and just be happy don't be cooped up inside and forced to do what she does you are a good boy and you deserve better." Oceanus said. Poseidon smiled and hugged his father.

"Thanks dad." He said. Just then the heard a scream that sounded like Hades. They rushed out and saw Amphitrite standing there leaning over the edge. They ran out and she looked at Poseidon and hugged him.

"Oh babe it was horrible Hades was threating me and said I should stay away from him and he was about to hit me but I took defense and I pushed him in the water." She said and cried. Oceanus looked at Poseidon unbelievably and he sighed. Poseidon pushed her off of him and jumped into the water. He swam till he saw Hades trying to swim up.

Hades was in panic mode now. He was pushed into the water by a bitch and the worst part is he couldn't swim. He saw Poseidon and he tried to scream but unfortunately sound doesn't travel under water. All he made was bubbles but Poseidon seemed to get the message. He grabbed Hades and swam to the surface and Hades climbed up on the deck shivering. He looked at Amphitrite and he got up. Poseidon followed him. Hades was crying now and when Poseidon tried to grab him he pushed him away.

"That's it…I…I Quit!" Hades yelled and ran off. He kept running till he got to Grand Avenue. Hades walked to Grand Avenue park and he sat down. He cried and dragged his knees to his face and circled his arms around them. He was interupted by some one and he looked up and saw Hestia standing in front of him with a concerned look. He sighed and put his legs down and stood up. "I met Amphitrite today." Hades said and tears fell down his eyes. Hestia hugged him and led him to the car. She opened the front door and Hades got in. They drove home and Hades stormed into the building closing the door and sat on the bed. Someone knocked and he just said come in and he laid down. Hestia walked in and sat beside him.

"I told you you should be careful around him people will hurt you Hades. Hades looked at her and sat up. Hestia hugged him and he sniffed her.

"What is that smell." He said and pushed her away. Hestia smiled and Hades held his nose.

"Oh that is the smell of dirty dipers, pee, baby food, and puke all mixed together." Hades crinkled his nose and pushed her away and ran out the door. "HADES YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" She yelled and ran after Hades. She tackled him and they fell to the floor laughing. And started laughing harder when Zeus walked in. He grunted in annoyance.

"I had a long day one I stepped in dog poop, two they led me into a tree, dragged me through wet grass, and threw me into a trash can. Now if you excuse me I need to take a shower." Zeus said and walked casually into the bathroom. Kronos walked in and smiled.

"Well it seems like you two had a great day." He said. Hades and Hestia shook there head.

"I quit." Hades said. Hestia and Kronos gave an astonished look to him and he shrugged.

"Don't quit because of a brat you dimwit!" Hestia said and smacked him on the back of his head. He whinned and pushed her away.

"Sorry but I think it is to late to get my job back they would have fired me anyway since I hurt little Amphy!" Hades said and Laughed. Kronos shook his head.

"Anyway we it is time for supper how about Tacos." He said. And walked into the kitchen. Hestia and Hades looked at each other.

"TACOS!" They screamed at the same time and trampled over each other to get to the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay this is my new story please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon/Hades1

Poseidon/Hades

One shot: Apollo/Hades

* * *

Hades was in his room painting a picture. He dipped his paint brush into the green paint and swiped the paint brush delicately across the canvas he took his hand

and wiped his face smearing the paint in a straight line across his cheek. He heard a knock on the door so he sat the paint brush down. He walked into the living room and opened the door. He was astonished to see Poseidon there with a apologetic look. Poseidon was about to say something but Hades beat him to it.

"Look I know why you are here you want to apologize and make it up to me." Hades said and crossed his arms. Poseidon nodded and sighed.

"Amph was lying I could tell. Every time she lies she blinks rapidly it kinda is a turn off." Poseidon said and gave a small laugh. Hades smirked and stepped out of the way letting Poseidon in. Poseidon smiled and walked in looking at the apartment. "Nice place could use some blue and green…maybe some sea stuff." Hades smacked him on the arm and he chuckled.

"How did you know where I lived?" Hades asked. Poseidon turned around and scratched the back of his neck.

"Heh-Heh Well I followed your sister when she came to pick you up….she drives fast for a seventeen year old! She could kill a monster with how she grinds those wheels." Poseidon said. Hades laughed and sat on the couch. Poseidon followed. "I wanted to see if you were okay I was kinda worried about you." Poseidon said. Hades sighed and laid back.

"I am fine I was just shaken up I mean I can not swim so I panicked!" Hades said. Poseidon wiped his finger across Hades cheek and looked at the green paint.

"Were you painting or did you just eat some green mashed potatoes?" Poseidon said. Hades rolled his eyes and wiped his face smearing it across his mouth. Poseidon chuckled. "You got it on your lips." Hades looked at him.

"Ahh really!" He said and put his hand to his mouth. Poseidon took it off.

"Don't worry I got it." He said. He leaned down and was about to kiss him till the door swung open. Poseidon flew back and Hades scrambled to the other couch. Kronos looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He held a brown paper bag and his car keys.

"Are you two okay?" He asked and looked at them with his golden eyes. Poseidon nodded and Hades bit his finger. Kronos looked at Hades and sighed.

"Hades what did we talk about you eating the paint again are we going to have to call your therapist?" Kronos said and chuckled. Hades threw a pillow at him but he dodged it. "How about you go wash up and I will go treat your friend to some nice coffee." Hades nodded and sprinted to the bathroom. "What's up with him?" He asked. Poseidon shook his head.

"You don't want to know." He said. Kronos nodded and walked into the kitchen while Poseidon followed. He sat the grocery's on the table and took out a black steel pan. He put it on the stove and turned it on. Poseidon sat down and looked at his hands. "Is it okay if I wash my hands?" He asked Kronos nodded and took out the coffee grinds.

"Do you like coffee?" Kronos asked. Poseidon nodded and sat back down. "So kid what is your name." He said and filled a cup of water and started to drink it.

"Poseidon Waterly." He said. Kronos spewed out his water and looked at him.

"Like Oceanus Waterly?" He asked. Poseidon nodded and stared at the floor. Kronos wiped his face and grabbed a mop. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay oh dad said he knew you and he wants to get in touch with you here is his business card." Poseidon said and put the card on the table. Kronos smiled and put the mop up and grabbed a fish out of the bag. He sat it on the chopping board and chopped the head and tail off. He skinned it and put it on the pan. Hades walked in and looked at them.

"Well it must have been awkward in here." Hades said. They laughed and Kronos turned back and started cooking.

"We are having fish casserole with beans and sweet potatoes." Kronos said. Hades licked his lips and was about to sit down till someone knocked on the door. Hades walked into the living room and opened the door. Standing there was his best friend Hermes he was wearing his normal blue jacket and his sweat pants his hair was sandy blonde and he had light blue eyes. Hermes walked in and smiled.

"Hey dude it has been a very boring summer without you." He said and looked around. He walked in and looked down the hallway. "Soo where is your sister." Hermes said and looked around Hades smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Hermes she isn't here so she won't be able to pound you." Hades said. Hermes sighed with relief and sat down on the couch.

"Next time I try and cheat off of Zeus." Hermes said. Hades laughed and sat down beside him.

"Oh when Zeus told Hestia she was pissed." Hades said and smiled. Hermes punched him in the rib cage which made Hades laugh harder. Poseidon walked in and looked at them. Poseidon crossed his arms but just said.

"Your dad is done come and eat." And walked off. Hades looked at him with question but decided to just stay quiet.

"Yum your dads cooking." Hermes said.

"I don't think dad has enough he probably made some for Zeus, Poseidon, and me." Hades said. Hermes stopped walking and looked at Hades.

"Poseidon…the Poseidon like Poseidon Waterly?" Hermes asked. Hades rolled his eyes.

"No Poseidon killer who did you expect there's only one Poseidon." Hades said. Hermes crossed his arms and smirked.

"Nuh-uh there's The god Poseidon, Poseidon McKinley, Poseidon Totosho, and Poseidon Grantely." Hermes said in a I told you so voice. Hades just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Kronos turned around and grimaced when he saw Hermes.

"Hermes you're here yay now I have to fix more food." Kronos said in a tone that no one could ever explain.

"Don't worry pops I can find something to eat…ooooh do you have chips?" Hermes asked. Kronos nodded and Hermes opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag. He sat near me and dug into the Lays.

"Hermes why do you always just come in here and take what you want?" Hades asked and held his head up with his hand.

"Because you all love me." Hermes said and everyone just gave him a dead look. "Nice crowd." Hermes looked at Poseidon who sat on the other side of him he motioned between them two. "I didn't know you knew him? I didn't know you were so popular Hades last time I checked you were being pushed into the lockers by Kortan Jamerly." Hermes said. Hades sighed and shook his head.

"Don't remind me you know every day I am put up with this and I wish I could just take them on but I can't." Hades said. Hermes awed and grabbed Hades cheeks.

"Is wittle Hades to afraid of big mean jocks…Is wittle Hades to weak…is wittle Ha-" Hermes was about to finish but Hades smacked him and he fell on the floor.

"Who is little now terd?" Hades asked. Poseidon chuckled and proceeded to eat his meal. Hermes groaned and pushed his self up on the chair. Kronos was laughing and drinking at the same time.

"You think that's funny?" Hermes said. And rubbed his cheek. Hades smirked and cut his fish. "Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go to the new Pizza place called Pizza Love don't know why they call it that but a gay couple or date get in free so technically they need to test you like watch you make out and you're a good actor." Hermes said and Poked Hades in the stomach.

"Hermes I have no Idea where you are going this time." Hades said. Hermes sighed.

"Be my pretend gay date please I really don't want to pay!" Hermes pleaded. Hades sighed and nodded.

"Fine I will but don't expect me to like it." Hades said and smiled. Hermes clapped.

"Yay can we go now I'm hungry." Hermes said and held his stomach. Hades rolled his eyes.

"But you ate like a bag of chips!" Hades said. Hermes pretended to die of hunger. "Fine! Let me get dressed." Hades got up and walked into the bedroom leaving a hungry Hermes and a jealous Poseidon. Poseidon looked at Hermes.

"I hope this is fake!" He snapped. He got up. "I need to go it's past my curfew." Poseidon walked into the living room.

"But it's only seven o'clock." Hermes said and with that the door slammed. Hades walked out with a new shirt that said Green Day and some skinny jeans. He looked around and his eyes landed on Hermes.

"Where's Poseidon?" Hades asked. Hermes shrugged.

"He left because it's past his curfew." Hermes said. Hades looked at him with a questioned look.

"But it's only seven O'clock." Hades said.

"I know rich kids now a days maybe he was lying because he had a group of girls he needed to fuck." Hermes said and jumped up. Hades looked at the door. Hermes grabbed his hand. "Come on this will be fun forget about him let's have our night together." Hades laughed and Hermes dragged him out the door.

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Kronos said and looked around. "Where's Zeus?"

Hades got out of the car after seven minutes of driving around for a parking spot. Hermes grabbed his hand and pulled him in line. He leaned to Hades.

"I hope I don't turn gay because of this…then no girl will want me." Hermes whispered into his ear.

"Hermes no girl would want you if you won the state champion ship and you were a movie star." Hades said. Hermes glared at him and they moved to the front. The bouncer looked at them.

"Hi I am Hermes and me and my date would like to get a table." He said and put his hand on Hades waist and pulled some money out.

"Don't bother go right in." The bouncer said. Hermes and Hades walked in. The pizza place was epic! It had a dance floor, a bar, a disco ball, girls handing out free money, a basket ball court, a Jacuzzi, a pool, and it had a movie theater.

"I'm in heaven." Hermes said and sat down at a table. Hades sat down and looked around. He was shocked to see Zeus sitting with a girl and flirting with her.

"What is he doing here it is past his curfew!" Hades whispered furiously. Hermes looked over and smiled.

"Awe little Zeus is having his first date how cute." Hermes said. Hades turned to him and glared.

"No it is not cute! He is to young to be dating and you know that!" Hades snapped. Hermes rolled his eyes and put his arm around Hades shoulders.

"Loosen up Hades he's four-teen almost fifteen Hades it's time for him to be in a relationship." Hermes said. Hades sighed.

"I guess." Hades said and looked at the girl. She was wearing a blue sun dress that had purple flowers around it. She had brown Hazel eyes and brown hair. She was tan like she had been out in the sun. Hades stood up. "Maybe I should just check on him." Hades walked over to them. Zeus looked up and was shocked to see Hades there.

"Brother hi I was just studying with Hera." Zeus said and looked down. Hades sighed.

"You know dad is probably worrying about you right?" Hades asked and crossed his arms. Zeus nodded and stood up.

"Bye Hera I'll talk to you later." Zeus said. Hera nodded and stood up.

"I had fun Zeus text me." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Zeus blushed furiously and held his cheek. Hades chuckled and lead Zeus to his table where Hermes was eating …eight Pizza's. Hades sighed.

"Hermes we need to go." Hades said. Hermes looked up and had a piece of Pizza in his mouth.

"But I'm eating." He said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Take it with you." Hades said. Hermes nodded and grabbed the slices of Pizza and shoved them down his pants. Hermes got up and gave him an ok sign. Hades rolled his eyes from Hermes antics and they walked out the door and into his car. Hades and Zeus got out of the car and waved goodbye to Hermes and thanking him for driving them home and getting lost for two hours. Hades unlocked the door and walked In and saw the kitchen light on.

"Zeus you better go in the kitchen it looks like dad needs to talk to you." Hades said. Zeus sighed and nodded. Hades watched him walk into the kitchen. Hades shook his head and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He changed and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**New chapter kinda short review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Olympia.

By Poseidon/Hades1

Poseidon/Hades

One shot: Apollo/Hades

Hades, Zeus, and Hestia were all eating breakfast in the kitchen. Kronos was gone meeting with Rhea Jaden she was his literary agent one of the finest in the world she could get you a deal with the snap of her fingers. Hades grabbed his plate and put it in the sink and washed it. Zeus sighed.

"Why does dad have to always go and meet that Rhea chick she's no good." Zeus said and slammed a piece of bacon in his mouth. Hestia looked at him.

"I think it is cute that dad's dating again." Hestia said. Hades slammed his hands down on the counter. Hestia and Zeus looked at him as he bent down picking up the broken glass that fell off.

"Dad isn't dating her! She is just his literary agent nothing more nothing less." Hades snapped. He was in a pissy mood because Poseidon hadn't talked to him at all since he came to apologize last week. Something about that made him question that it actually happened. Hades scooped the broken glass up and put it in the trash can. He stood up and looked at said. Hestia looked at Hades.

"Hades you need to lighten up dad is an adult and he can date who he wants." Hestia said. Hades glared at her and walked to his room to get dressed. He put on his black shirt and black skinny jeans. He walked to the bathroom and put his black eyeliner on and put his black spiky cuffs on his wrist. He sighed and brushed his shoulder length hair. He heard a knock on the door so he opened it. There stood Zeus with a constipated look.

"Can I have the bathroom now I need to pee!" Zeus pleaded. Hades nodded and walked out while Zeus did his business. Hades walked out and sat on the couch in the living room. He got up and walked out the door. He decided he needed some air so he decided to walk to the park.

He walked down the sidewalk passing stores and waving at the owners till he saw it. He ran down the side walk and squatted down there in a card board box wet and hungry was the cutest little puppy he ever seen. It was a germen shepherd it was grey and brown and it had a white spot on it's eye. The puppy whimpered and tried to back away but couldn't.

Hades was about to cry it looked like it had been beaten. Hades put his hand out and the puppy sniffed it. It barked and licked his hand. Hades laughed and picked it up. "What's your name cutie?" Hades asked. It barked and licked his face. "If you don't have a name how about I name you how about tiny cause you look like a tiny." Hades said. The dog put his paw over his nose and whimpered. "Don't like that how about…Cerbie no Cerberus." The dog barked happily and licked his face. Hades laughed and stood up. He walked forward and petted Cerberus..and not knowing where he was going and he bumped into a guy who was coming out of a shop.

"I am so sorry sir." He said. The guy smiled.

"It's okay I am kind of glad you bumped into me." The guy said. Hades looked up and marveled at the guy. He had golden blonde hair that flipped off to the side in a perfect wave. His face was smooth but perfectly chiseled. He was wearing a tight red shirt that showed his perfect muscles. He was wearing jeans and brown converse a perfect combination of fall time. The guy smiled and he had Perfect white teeth that shinned in the sun. "So where are you and that cute puppy heading?" He asked. Hades looked at him And blushed.

"Grand Avenue Park." Hades said. The smiled.

"Well then why don't you take a ride with me and we can be on our way." The guy said. Hades looked at him and held Cerberus close.

"Will I be able to take Cerberus?" Hades asked. The guy nodded and smiled.

Hades smiled and let the person lead him to his car. Hades was shocked to see a fifty-four black Camaro. "It has six horse power engines and a turbo booster." He opened the door for Hades and he got in. The guy got in and started the car up. "So what is your name?" He asked. Hades looked at him and petted the dog.

"Hades Grande." Hades said. Apollo looked at him.

"Like Kronos Grande?" He asked. Hades nodded.

"My father went to school with him they were best friends but they decided to go separate ways he said it was the worst mistake he ever made." The guy chuckled. "Anyway my name is Apollo Sun-Beam son of Atlas Sun-beam ."He sighed and turned left. They drove to the pet shop. Hades gave Apollo a questioned look. "We need to get the puppy a name tag, collar, and leash or the dog catchers will take them away. Hades nodded and got out the door. They walked into the store and Apollo rung the bell. The clerk turned around and Hades was surprised to see it was Poseidon. He smiled at Hades.

"Hey Hades." He said. Hades glared but said hi back. Poseidon leaned on the counter and looked at him. "I am sorry I haven't spoke to you in a while I have been really busy I have two jobs and I need to settle things down with Amph." Hades rolled his eyes and held on to his puppy. Apollo looked at Hades then back to Poseidon.

"We need a name tag, a collar, and a leash and we will be on our way Poseidon." Apollo said and put his arm around Hades waist. Hades looked at him but didn't protest. Poseidon glared at Apollo but nodded.

"Mr. Burns we need a small collar and a leash!" Poseidon yelled. The guy in the back must have been startled because something fell over. Poseidon shook his head. "Hades why don't you go back there and get your stuff, Mr. Burns will help you from there." Hades nodded and smiled at Poseidon. They watched Hades leave and Apollo turned to Poseidon.

"Stay away from him." Apollo said. Poseidon glared.

"Why should I listen to you?" Poseidon said and crossed his arms. Apollo grabbed his shirt.

"Listen Poseidon everyone wants you and you are the type to hurt someone first there was Amphitrite and now you are after an innocent kid what kind of person are you?" Apollo fiercely whispered. Poseidon pushed him away.

"I have nothing with him we are just friends nothing more nothing less besides I love Amphitrite not him." He said. Hades walked out at that sentence and looked at Poseidon. Apollo and Poseidon turned around to see a hurt Hades. Apollo glared at Poseidon.

"Well it seems like someone likes you." Apollo said. Poseidon gave a guilty look to Hades but he didn't see it. Hades ran out the store with Cerberus. He walked down the streets carrying Cerberus.

"I knew he would never like me." Hades said and Cerberus licked his face. Hades sighed and continued walking till someone grabbed him on the shoulder and forcibly turned him around. Poseidon was standing there on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Hades I didn't know I shouldn't have said that please forgive me." He whinned. Hades smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It's okay I forgive you." Hades said. Poseidon hugged him but shot back when something bit his chin. He looked at the little furball.

"Stupid dog this is why I don't have pets." He said and rubbed his chin. Hades laughed.

"Ya that's the reason you don't have pets." Hades said. They walked to Hades apartment and Hades turned around and smiled. "Well today was…very interesting I hope we can hang out sometime." Poseidon smiled and leaned down and pecked him on the mouth. Hades squeaked and turned red. Poseidon smiled and hugged him.

"Maybe we can Hades. Maybe we can." Poseidon said. He turned around leaving a red tomato faced Hades. Hades opened the door and walked to his room. He set Cerberus down and laid on the bed beside him. Cerberus climbed onto his chest and laid down looking at him.

"Best day of my life!" Hades said. He yawned and fell asleep holding his new puppy.

* * *

**Okay here is my chapter please review! :D**


End file.
